Counting My Lucky Stars
by CrimeSceneDna
Summary: I’d like to say this is the first time I’ve followed her home but it isn’t. CathWarrick but no names mentioned so it's up to you. Song fic


**12 hours, 15 minutes and 5 seconds to go**

I'd like to say this is the first time I've followed her home but it isn't.

I'd like to say this is the first time I've cheated on my fiancée but it isn't.

I'd like to say this is the first time I've lied to somebody I love but it isn't.

So here I am sitting outside her house, just watching, fighting the urge to follow her inside because this time must be the last. I've told myself this a million times but there's something about the girl that I can't leave alone.

**12 hours, 1 minute and 2 seconds to go**

I can't fight this anymore….just one more time, for old times sake.

_Like a pebble at her window  
she knows I'm back for more  
in through the sliding door_

She always leaves the door open on Fridays, Friday is our night, our time, our passion, our life.

She knows I can't let go.

She knows I won't let go.

She knows I won't even try.

She can't let go.

She won't let go.

She won't even try.

Maybe that's why we're so good together, made for each other. We're so similar it's not just our bodies that merge every Friday night, it's our hearts and souls too. We become one.

We are one.

**12 hours, 0 minutes and 0 seconds to go**

I take the stairs two at a time, the same way I always do and I know she'll be waiting the same way she always is.

I push the door and my jaw drops to the floor, the same way it always does and she laughs, the same laugh she always laughs.

She has me completely.

She knows she has me completely.

_in rustles at her curtain_

_I rushed to meet her now  
we found each other somehow..  
_

Me and her and the same room, the same room it always is. We can't go to mine, it's too risky but she's free.

I cheat two people.

She cheats one.

And it kills me inside to know the only person she's cheating is herself, cheating herself out of a normal life, with me it's never normal, it never will be, it'll always be the same but at least it'll be our same.

**11 hours, 50 minutes and 10 seconds to go**

My shirt falls to the floor.

Her gown falls to the floor.

Her hands grab my waist.

My hands grab her waist.

Her eyes sparkle.

My eyes sparkle.

The rest of my clothes find the floor somehow, our bodies fall together someway and our routine falls into place. Her lust is my lust, our bodies move in motion, our legs entwined in perfect harmony, our moans synchronized.

A perfect Friday.

Our perfect Friday.

_I'm counting my lucky stars tonight  
lying in loving arms  
and it feels alright_

Her head on my chest.

My lips on her forehead.

Her legs between mine.

My arms around her waist.

_I'm counting my lucky stars  
and hear the beat of another heart  
lying in loving arms tonight  
and it feels alright_

**2 hours, 25 minutes and 3 seconds to go**

The light flickers.

The wind blows.

Her eyes Sparkle.

My eyes Cry.

My cell rings.

Her smile fades.

I'm nervous.

She's frustrated.

_But _

She knows the way.

_And_

I know the way.

_bedside candle softly burning  
no place we got a go_

_replays on the stereo  
my nerves are settled down  
she does that for me somehow_

I don't answer, I never do. She doesn't say anything, she never does. It's always the same, it's always our same. My cell beeps, a message is recorded, the same way it's always recorded. She always uses the same words and I always use the same excuse.

She knows I'm unfaithful.

I know she knows I'm unfaithful.

She forgives me.

I don't forgive me.

_Coz_

_I'm counting my lucky stars tonight  
lying in loving arms  
and it feels alright(it feels alright) _

I'm counting my lucky stars tonight  
and hear the beat of another heart  
lying in loving arms tonight  


_and it feels alright_

She feels alright.

I feel alright.

She knows I have to leave.

I know I have to leave.

She knows I won't leave yet.

I know I won't leave yet.

She knows I won't even try.

I know I won't even try.

_and it feels alright_

She can't live without this.

I can't live without this.

She won't live without this.

I won't live without this.

_and it feels alright_

**1 hour, 0 minutes, 0 seconds to go**

Our bodies fall apart, our clothes fall back in place, our hearts divide, our souls depart. I put on my shoes, she straightens my tie. We leave together for the last time, we ride together for the last time.

I smile.

She smiles.

It's killing me.

It's Killing her.

There's no words left anymore, this was our last time, I've said this before, I've tried before, she's tried before but we've never tried this hard before. I've never been getting married before, she's never been watching me getting married before.

She knows it's over.

I know it's over.

She doesn't want this to be over.

I don't wont this to be over.

**0 hours, 0 minutes, 0 seconds to go.**

_I do_

Her heart breaks.

My heart breaks.

This isn't over.

She doesn't want to try.

I don't want to try.

We're not going to try.

It'll always be the same.

It'll always be our same.

_Coz _

I'm counting my lucky stars tonight.

She's counting her lucky stars tonight.

We're counting our lucky stars tonight.

I love her.

She loves me.


End file.
